Some integrated circuit dies may have hot spots when operated and/or may throw off more heat when operated than other integrated circuit dies. For some microelectronic assemblies, it may be problematic to conduct heat away from such integrated circuit dies due to placement next to a die stack and/or ability to target hot spots for thermal conduction away therefrom or due to placement of a die within an encapsulation mold compound which are generally poor thermal conductors.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide for thermal conduction for an integrated circuit die that mitigates or overcomes one or more of the above-described limitations.